Fallen Warrior
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... during the New Jedi Order, A Master Jedi takes an apprentice.


Star Wars: New Jedi Order

Fallen Warrior

I am Nexus Vor-Cal, Jedi Master of the New Jedi Order. This is the story of the time I failed as a Jedi mentor. I had taken an apprentice by the name of Zakor Westar. His Force abilities were like none I've ever seen. Though Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the New Jedi Council had his doubts, he allowed me to train Zakor.

After 3 months of Force training, he was ready to build his weapon. When I asked him what style of lightsaber he was creating, he said, "I'm building a saberstaff like you, Master." I chuckled. "Be careful, my apprentice. The saberstaff is hard to master." I said.

After three weeks, his weapon was finished. I was quite impressed. "Well, Zakor, you have impressed me. You can build well, but do you have the skills to wield such a weapon?" I asked. "Test me, Master, I am ready." he said. "If you say so, Zakor." I said.

Suddenly, 1,000 droids surrounded my apprentice. "These are training droids. Take them out in less than 1 minute and not only will you prove that you are a staff master, but you will also beat my record. Begin." I said.

Zakor ignited his lightsaber, the twin orange blades glowing in the dark traning room. Suddenly, he cut through the droids with speed that matched the great Jedi Master Yoda. In 30 seconds flat, he had destroyed all droids. The ground littered with droid parts, Zak deactivated his lightsaber, looked up at me, and smiled. "How was that, Master?" he asked.

Later that week, Zakor and I got our first mission. "Master Vor-Cal, you and your apprentice must go to Nar Shadda. The Sith Lord Orko Zal has hidden there. You must find him and bring him here. Do not fight unless absolutly nessecery." Grand Master Skywalker said.

We boarded a two-man cruiser and flew to Nar Shadda, the planet where theives, cutthroats, and a Sith Lord apparently, roost. When we landed, I told my astromech droid, R4-D9 to stay there and only come get us when called.

"Master, do you feel that?" Zakor asked. "Yes, my padawn, darkness clouds this planet." I said. Suddenly, I sensed that danger was right behind me. Quickly, I whipped out my lightsaber, turned around, and cleaved through the left arm of a smuggler who had his pistol aimed at me. People around us freaked out. "Jedi buisness, everyone. Go back to your drinks." Zakor said.

I pulled the smuggler aside and slammed him against a wall. "Talk, smuggler. Who hired you?" I asked. The smuggler spit on the ground. "I ain't talkin', Jedi Poodoo!" he said. Zakor punched him. "Tell us, you scumball, or I'll.." I stopped him. "Calm yourself, my young padawan. Let me take this one." I waved my hand, preforming a Jedi Mind Trick. "Tell us what you know." I said.

"It was a Sith. He told me to kill you for credits. He hides on the 4th floor of the Senate building." the smuggler said. "Thank you, now go home and rethink your life." I said. Zakor and I found the Senate building and went to the 4th floor. As we stepped off the elevator, I felt a dark presence nearby. "Orko, you cannot hide from us. We do not want to fight." I said.

"Master Vor-Cal, killer of my mentor, Zemka Revas. You dare to approach me." a voice said. Out of the shadows, a Dathomirian Zabrack appared. Like the rest of his kin, he had red and black tatoos, horns on his head, and he was a master at Juyo or saberstaff combat.

"I did not kill Zemka, he sacrificed his life to save both of us." I said. "Cease the lies and fight me, coward." Orko said. "Watch your mouth, Zabrack. My Master is more noble than anyone I ever met." Zakor said.

"A padawan learner, Vor-Cal? How unwise." Ork ignited his weapon. "Careful what you say, Sith. I bite." he said. "Remember, Zakor, no fighting unless absolutley necessary." I said. "Yes, Master." Zak said.

"Zakor, eh? Why is that name so familiar? Oh, yes, I remember. I was the one who killed your mother! She sqealed like a pig." Orko said.

Zakor activated his saber. "Shut up about my mother!" he said. I sensed Zakor's anger. "Calm yourself, Zakor." I said.

"Before I 'seperated' her from you, she screamed ' Spare my child, Sith Lord.' then I said, ' Of course I will, woman. After all, he is our spawn.' Zakor, come to papa." Orko said.

"No, you lie! That can't be true!" Zakor said. "Ask your beloved mentor, boy. He knows." Orko said. Zakor turned to me. "Is that true, Master?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, Zakor. Orko is your father. Your mother was my best friend. She made me your godfather." I said.

"You... killed my mother." Zakor said. Then, in a rage, he advanced on Orko and struck him down. "Zakor..." I said, shocked. My padawan had just killed in cold blood, a violation of the Jedi Code.

"What... what have I done?" Zakor said, staring at his hands. Then he began to run off. "May the Force guide you, Zakor Westar." I said.

I went back to the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 and told Master Skywalker of my failed mission. "It is all right, Nexus. My father was corrupted as well. If all goes well, he shall find the light, just as he had." Grand Master Skywalker said. I hoped he was right.


End file.
